The Third Start
by kc9265
Summary: Ariana is Harry Potter's twin sister. She is at Hogwarts with him for their third year, she knows secrets he does not. Can she help an innocent man? Rated T for language and violence. Contains spoilers.
1. Preface

Preface

"Hurry! He's coming!" Lily screamed at her husband James.

"Save Harry and Ariana! Lily hurry! Go with them!!" He shouted back at his wife.

"Not without you! James!" then she saw the flash of green and heard the thump of a body, "James!" She burst into tears then ran into the twins' room. A man in a hood came in and she started begging, "Not my babies! Please not them I'll do anything! Please! I'll do-"

"Enough!" The man hissed at her. "If you don't move I'll kill you too!"

"No! Please I beg of y-"

"_Avada Kadavera!_" He shouted pointing his wand at her. A green flash flew at Lily and she dropped to the floor, dead. He walked over to the twins. The boy smiled and laughed the girl frowned. When they saw his blood red eyes the boy stopped laughing and then cried. The girl said, "Evil," then started wining and then cried. The man said the same thing as before pointing the wand at the babies. The spell did something odd and the man dropped dead. The girl stopped crying then laughed. A big man got off a motorcycle out side.

When he got inside and saw the dead father's body he ran up the stairs to the twins' room nearly breaking each step. The scene he saw was outstanding, a dead woman and man, one crying baby and one laughing one. He took the two babies, the laughing girl started crying at the sight of her dead mother and father. He brought them to professor Dumbledore.

"Good job Hagrid!" exclaimed the professor. "They will be good here. Let me see them Hagrid."

"I should tell you, the girl is a bit… odd. She was laughing when I found them. When she saw their parents, though, she started crying."

"Hmm. Yes, she will be interesting. But she will still go here. Let us hope she will end up fitting in."


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

Dumbledore was mostly wrong about her fitting in; Ariana grew up mostly unpopular, and was most definitely different. She, unusually, was a Metamorphmagus, so she could change her look. She took a while to completely control this, but when she wasn't able to the Dursleys hid her from her brother, Harry. She was told about magic, also unlike her brother. She was not at any time allowed to tell him. Her hair was normally black with red stripes. She liked to compare it to blood running down it. She discovered her magic when she was 8. She would go to the park when it was empty and play with it. She would make flowers bloom, come back to life or wilt. She discovered that when she was very, very mad her hands could set on fire, and it wouldn't hurt her! This idea was extremely exciting to her. She found that she could control fire whenever she wanted to also. She loved the fire, and it loved her.

She was skinny and beautiful. Her aunt loved having a girl instead of just two boys to take care of.

One day when she was 10 she was playing with a flower, bringing it to life then killing it, when a snake came over. _Excuse me where am I? _It asked she looked at it startled, _Yes, yes, yes, scream and run, since you can't understand me! _She responded in a language she hadn't known before then, "Actually I can. What is your name, and how in the world do I understand you?!" _You can understand me? Wow. You're a __Parseltongue! I've never met one. Well my name is Sarther. What is yours? _"Ariana. What's a parseltounge? I've never heard of it. Is it another type of magic?" She asked excited. _Well, yes I guess you could say it's a type of magic. A parseltounge can talk to snakes. _With that started an interesting conversation. She brought Sarther home and asked if she could keep him. Her aunt Petunia couldn't refuse, so she brought him to her room. They talked every day and Sarther said he was about 50 years old. When she asked him how that was possible he admitted he didn't know. They knew everything about each other, well, every thing that they knew about themselves.

When it was almost Ariana and Harry's birthday she brushed her still black and red hair into a ponytail and put a red ribbon on that. She put on a red T-shirt and black shorts then ran downstairs, her still asleep snake upstairs. She grabbed a piece of toast and her red water bottle, kissed her aunt and uncle on their cheeks, told them she was going for a jog and ran out side, food and water close in hand. She ran to one of her 3 friends' houses and waited. Three seconds after her arrival a girl with brown and blue hair ran outside wearing a blue shirt matched with black shorts and a blue water bottle. Then they jogged off talking till they reached a house with a blond and green hared girl waiting outside wearing a green shirt with black shorts and, of course, a green water bottle. She joined them as well as a red and yellow hared girl wearing a yellow shirt with black pants and a matching yellow water bottle. They stopped at an empty table in the almost empty park and started talking.

"I hope we get into Hogwarts together!" exclaimed the out of breath brown and blue hared girl.

"Of course we will be Seline! What team do you guys want to be in?" asked the red and yellow hared girl.

"Gryffindor!" Answered Ariana

"Slytherin or Gryffindor!" Answered the blond and green hared girl named Darnia.

"Hufflepuff!" Answered Seline.

"Ravenclaw!" Answered the red and yellow hared girl named Liana.

They all said the answers at the same time then as if a response to an unsaid joke started laughing.

"No matter what we'll always be friends!" exclaimed Ariana. The other three said together, "Always!" Then they talked a little more then ran home. What happened after was obvious. They each got sorted into different houses but stayed friends, even though Slytherins and Gryffindors normally didn't. Everything happened as they did in the books except Ariana also got on the Gryffidor's quidditch team.


	3. Meetings

**Takes place during Third book. R&R please. Tell me what you think! By the way Ariana has a half moon shaped scar on the right side of her right eye. It kind of looks like a claw too, so some people are scared of her.**

Meetings

Ariana woke up with Dudley shaking her. "Get ready. Auntie Marge will be here in an hour."

Since Ariana was someone who normally took 2 or three hours to get officially ready she jumped out of her fluffy bed and yelled, "Why didn't you get me up earlier? Oh, never mind just get out." She pushed him out.

When she slammed the door in his face he said, "Ok. Be ready. Hurry." Then he muttered, "girls. Huh!" under his breath.

She rushed into the cold shower water and got out after she washed. She then ran to her mirror and brushed her hair while choosing her makeup, one of the few reasons she normally took forever in the morning. She chose blue eye shadow, blue eye liner and blue mascara. After she put it on she ran into her closet and chose to wear a blue tank top under a see through black over one. She also wore bright blue jeans. She heard her uncle yell "ARIANA! GET DOWN HERE! MARGE WILL BE HERE ANY MOMENT!" Just then the doorbell rang and she ran down the stairs two steps at a time then stood waiting for Marjorie Dursley. When the obese woman burst into the room she thrust her umbrella into Harry's hands, making Ariana a bit mad. She walked into the living room where Dudley now sat, watching TV and having a snack. On the way she pushed her huge coat into Ariana's arms.

She just walked to the closet and put it away, then came back and said, "Hello Aunt Mag- Marge." She corrected herself giggling. Her nickname for the woman was Magor. Something more troll was what suited her.

"You think that's funny do you? Well think better of it next time." She told the girl, after slapping her. Ariana almost set the woman on fire but thought better of it and turned around to help her brother set the table. He looked at her when she came over and knew she almost killed their horrid, spoiled aunt. At dinner the older woman was talking horrid about their parents and Harry made her inflate. Ariana was laughing hysterically the whole time. They both ran upstairs and packed. Harry was ready first, she heard him leave his room and she finished when there was commotion on the stairs. Ariana, with Sarther wrapped around her arm and her bag in hand, rushed to the top of the stairs to see Harry already half way out the door.

"Wait up!" She yelled running past Vernon. She caught up to him and asked if he was all right.

"Fine. Just perfect. I'll probably be expelled."

"No you wont! You were just-"

She was cut off by Liana running over and yelling, "Hey you two wait up!" When she caught up she asked, "Going off to Hogwarts early? Me too. I got in trouble with my parents for slapping my brother. With a tree. Using magic."

"Oh we got in trouble for inflating our aunt." Ariana told her cracking up.

"You didn't, I did. You won't get in trouble."

"Fine you can take credit for that. I almost set the house on fire when she slapped me."

"WHAT! You left out that little detail! Wow, she slapped you!"

"Yeah, a spark came off of my hand at that moment. I thought something would catch fire!"

"Oh well. Let's stop here." They waited and as they did Harry and Ariana saw something in the bushes. Ariana knew who and what it was, but the others didn't. He stood up, as did the two girls. Just then a bus swooshed over. A man stood in the doorway.

"I'm Stan Stunpike, Director of the Night Bus. Here are your tickets. No, let me." He said grabbing Harry and Liana's bags. He looked scared of Ariana and Sarther. So she carried her bags on and they sat on some beds at the end. When they started Harry asked about the person on the front of the newspaper, Sirius Black. Stan explained about Sirius Black, and Ariana was looking at the man on the news papers cover's face. Unlike Harry she knew something about him most did not.

They got off at the leaky cauldron. A man was waiting for them. He too looked afraid of Ariana and her slithery friend. While Liana was taken to a different room that she would sleep in until they left for Hogwarts in two days the siblings and the odd man went into a room where the minister was waiting. "Ah hello! Sit, sit." They sat down and stared around them at the room. "So did you two have a nice journey? Good." he said after a nod from both.

"Sir. Am I in trouble?" Harry asked making Ariana chuckle and the minister laugh.

"In trouble for what?"

"Making my aunt a balloon person." This made Ariana laugh even more.

"No of course not!"

"Yeah, Magor got what she was worth!" Ariana said still laughing.

Minister Fudge stared at her and after she calmed herself down he said, "So here are your books. I had them delivered as well as Hedwig."

Harry saw his white owl, jumped up and ran to his owl. "Oh my god! Hedwig!"

"Smart owl you have there he arrived just before you two. Why don't you two go get settled in. And you shouldn't explore. We have a criminal on the loose you know."

"Minister I can't guaranty I won't explore. It is just what I do." Ariana said while leaving. Sarther was still wrapped around her arm until they got to the room they'd stay in until leaving for Hogwarts. He got off her arm on the bed. She was lying down and thinking about the poor Sirius Black.


	4. The Explorer's Encounter

The Explorer's Encounter

Ariana awoke the next day and changed into a black tank top and white jeans, something she wore when she was going exploring the first time. She put on white eye shadow, black eye liner and black mascara. She put her hair into a black hair band and black ribbon. She then went down and saw Harry talking to Hermione and Ron. She ran down two steps at a time and exclaimed, "Ron! Hermione!" They looked up and smiled. She got down and hugged them both. "Heh! How have you guys been?"

"Good. Meet Crookshanks, my new cat." Hermione pointed to a cat that was staring hungrily at Ron's rat Scabbers.

"She's cute, Ron you should keep a close eye on Scabbers. Crookshanks looks like she will eat him at any moment."

"Yeah, see Hermione! That cat isn't good news."

"Oh come on Ron! Ariana did you have to say that? Wait, where are you going to exploring? You only wear that outfit when you are going to explore some where new! Didn't the minister tell you not to explore?! He did! Then don't explore."

Hermione never broke the rules, unlike Harry, Ron and Ariana. "I didn't say I wouldn't explore. And can't I just wear this without exploring?"

All three said at the same time, "No!"

"No what? Hey Ariana." Nobody had noticed the twins, Fred and George, walk over.

"Ariana's going exploring even though the minister said not to!" Hermione exclaimed before Ariana could stop her.

Mrs. Weasley was there in a flash hugging Ariana. "Ariana! Dear how are you. Oh it's good to see you. Did you get here safely, oh of course you did! You were with Harry and he said he got here safely. You look so skinny! You should get some meat on those bones."

"I'm just fine Mrs. Weasley. I will take some food though." Then the older woman was off finding food for the girl. "Mind if I sit here? Geez that woman is protective! Of course it's in a kind way. So how have you two been?" She asked Fred and George.

"Oh fine." Fred answered.

"Just perfect!" George replied.

"That's good. So what do you-" She was cut off by a shriek. That startled every one and in a flash she was off to her room. She knew the cleaning lady didn't get her note about Sarther. When she got to her room she explained it to the cleaning lady. The woman was a little startled but shook her head and agreed to it.

When Ariana turned around Liana was there hugging her and saying, "Hey! So are Hermione and Ron here?"

"Yeah, I should go back down and tell them what happened."

"Oh yeah, the scream. That's what brought me over here. Well let's go!"

They rushed down the stairs and saw that their friends and Ariana's brother were staring at them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there as well. "The cleaning lady was scared of Sarther."

"Yes, that snake of yours. It does cause a lot of problems. Oh, hello Liana. How are you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. How was your guys' summer?"

"Fun! We went to Egypt!"

"That sounds interesting…" Ariana took the chance to wonder off. She left a note that said she was going to explore outside. She walked out onto the street, looked around and walked straight. She wondered for a while when she saw a dog staring at her. She walked towards it and then found it in an empty alley.

"Hello Padfoot." She said smiling.

**Yeah it's a cliffhanger. Although I might finish the next chapter today. R&R.**


	5. The Secret

The Secret

"Hello Padfoot." She said smiling. The dog responded with a surprised bark. "Yes I know who you are. Don't worry I won't tell. I know your innocent. I remember when You-know-who killed my parents. He told my brother and me not knowing I'd remember. I also know you're my godfather." The dog walked over and sat down she sat down as well. "Yeah I know. I'm probably the weirdest girl you ever met." She laughed and the dog did too.

"I'll keep you a secret." She said petting his head. "You're a secret worth keeping." The dog set his head on her lap. They stayed like that for a while. She rubbed his head and he kept his head on her lap. When she decided she should go she said, "I should go. Hermione is going to give me a lecture on breaking the rules. I'll see you." They both stood. She hugged him before leaving.

She got back and as soon as she was fully through the door she was being hugged by Mrs. Weasley, "Where have you been? You've had us all worried!"

"I was out exploring! Calm down. Nothing bad happened!"

"Ariana, you were told not to explore. You broke the rules!" Hermione started her lecture. She continued with, "Not to mention you scared us half to death! Luckily Harry found your note. Never do that again. Do you do this kind of thing just for attention? Or do you do it to worry us? Do you find it funny to worry us like that? There is a criminal on the loose! What if he found you? He might kill you!"

There were a bunch of nods and Yeas.

"Oh come on! I'm a pretty good witch. And don't come up with worst case scenarios!"

"Just promise you won't do that ever again." Harry said.

Ariana was starting upstairs to take a shower and change. "I can't promise something that I might not do. And yes that means I will probably end up exploring without permission." Before anyone could argue she was in her room.

She turned on the shower, stripped and got in. The warm water washed away all of her worries. She got out and brushed her hair softly and slowly until there wasn't a single knot left. Then she decided to wear orange eye shadow, orange eyeliner and orange mascara. She went over to her bag of clothes and took out an orange shirt and orange jeans. After putting them on she went to the mirror and kept redoing her makeup then when she was satisfied went to a bag that had ribbons in it of many different colors. She took out an orange one and put her hair in an orange hair band then over that she put the orange ribbon.

Once she was satisfied she opened her door and slowly walked down the stairs. She new it was time for lunch and saw Ron, Harry and Hermione were off somewhere with most of the Weasleys. She saw the only one there was Fred. He was sitting staring at a picture of Sirius Black. She looked around for George but didn't see him, then walked over and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. The others went out to see the town."

"Thought so." She said sitting down beside him. "So you hungry?"

"A little." He said but she heard his stomach growl.

She giggled and said, "I'll be right back." When she got back she gave him a bowl of soup putting one for her self on the table in front of her. "So why did you stay here?"

"I just felt like getting some alone time. Especially getting away from my mum. She is a little…"

"Yeah I know what you mean. But you're still lucky to have her and your dad." She said now looking at the poster of her godfather.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I forgot your parents are dead."

"Yeah. Don't worry about it though. I have yours! They kind of… well, odd but they're yours! Feel lucky. They're actually kind of cool. You know I think-" Ariana was then caught off by the sound of the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and Liana walked in and interrupted them. This really upset her.

If Ariana decided not to lie she would have to say that she really, really liked Fred. More then a friend. If she were telling the truth she'd say she was in love with him. She was about to say '_You know I think you and I should hang out some time, alone, kind of like a date.'_ She had finally worked up the guts to ask him out and the chance was just lost. Blown away with the wind.

"Ariana! Come on! We got some new make-up, ribbons and clothes for you!" Liana said that knowing it would make her happy and excited and of course the alone moment with Fred disappeared and she ran over bouncing up and down with joy. Liana knew that Ariana liked Fred. All of her friends knew what her weaknesses for happiness are. Practically everyone that met her, and some that didn't knew them. They were make-up, ribbons for her hair, and clothes. Anything girly, or almost anything. But Liana knew Ariana still would be mad later. But at least for now she could distract the other girl.


End file.
